a late breakfast
by JHernade84
Summary: sakura wakes up hungry, but a slight surprise changes her plans sasuxsakuxnaru


Sakura was just about to wake up, she was ready for breakfast. She could feel the sun through the window on her bare back and legs, warming her pleasantly. There was also the slight chill of a good spring rain left over from the night before. There was a slight breeze too that made her hair tickle her face, little pink tendrils wisping around on her skin. Sakura could also feel the warmth from the limbs draped over her. Wait, she didn't have anyone over the night before, did she?

Sakura's bright green eyes popped open and she looked to the side. There was a dark haired man next to her, facing away, but his legs were tangled with hers. If he was facing away then why was there an arm and a leg draped across her hip and chest, the hand cupping her breast. Sakura shifted slightly to stealthily look to the other side and the shock of blonde hair was unmistakeable. Her teammate Uzumaki Naruto was in bed with her, his hand on her breast and the room smelling of sex and spring showers.

She glanced back to the dark haired man, her stomach clenching in nerves, but she knew who it was before she looked. Her other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke was laying on her other side, naked as the day he was born, and sporting impressive scratches across his back. The scratches were suspiciously familiar to Sakura. She groaned, and not in a pleasant manner. What had she gotten herself into?

As her voice broke through the air, the gently paced breathing on either side of her was cut short. "Nande?" Naruto's voice was rough from sleep and the sound made Sakura shiver, as did the hand tightening around her breast.

"'Ruto," She moaned softly as her stomach clenched again, desire pooling in it.

Naruto's hand tightened again before he drew his arm and leg back to his share of the large futon with a squeak. "Sorry Sakura-chan!" Sakura glanced up at the boy who was now sitting naked in her bed, blushing as much as she was.

Sasuke for his part lay completely still a pink tinge covering his cheeks as he remembered bits and pieces of the night before. Sakura moaning and scratching him. Naruto writhing under him as he nibbled on the blonde's neck. The memories made Sasuke flush pinker, so he covered his face with his pillow. He didn't want his body to react, but it was already almost too late, he could feel the flush from his face spreading.

He felt Sakura pull a sheet up to her chest, so Sasuke decided it was safe to sit up himself. He tugged the pillow off his face and pulled himself up to sitting and looked at his two teammates on either side of him. He felt his blush fading as he stared at his hands. And then Sakura cleared her throat.

"Ano," Sakura said, shyly. "I don't remember much, but what I do..." Sakura trailed off and then gave a small shiver. "...I don't want things to change, like on missions or training, but I also..." Sakura fell silent again.

"You aren't mad?" Naruto asked, hesitantly looking up at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura shook her head and looked to Sasuke. "Are you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke felt his teammates turn their eyes on him. "Uh, I'm not mad," he said, his cheeks pinking again.

Naruto gave a big sigh. "I was worried you'd both be mad that I seduced you," The boy had a teasing tone to his voice and Sakura took this as her chance to give him a playful smack to his head. The blonde ducked out of the way and was pleased when she didn't shrink away from his chest as she crashed onto him, her hit working against her.

Sakura smiled up at Naruto sweetly. "Sorry, Naru-chan," she said, batting her eyelashes cutely. Naruto thought she must've been trying to be silly, but the nickname made his heart speed up and the way she was flitting her lashes at him was so cute.

"Ah!" Naruto squeaked and pulled her face to his to kiss her gently, but not too chastely. Sakura gave a little noise too, in surprise and then melted into Naruto's arms as he kissed her deeply. She was fuzzing out of reality when a low, rumbling growl brought her back to the present where Sasuke was watching her kiss her other teammate.

Sakura blushed and pulled back, only to be pulled into a kiss with Sasuke, this one less sweet and more possessive. Sasuke was sweet in his own way.

As she broke that kiss too, she gulped for air. These two boys were really good at kissing. And they were hers, right?

"So it wasn't just a one time thing?" Sakura asked, wrapping her arms around herself and pulling the sheet back up to cover her naked chest. "I'm not some mistake you'll regret?" She asked, looking between the boys.

Naruto immediately began shaking his head, giving loud exclamations of "Never, Sakura-chan!" While Sasuke shook his head in a more subdued fashion and Sakura immediately took comfort in it.

"And you don't regret sleeping with each other? Because I need both my boys." Sakura watched as both boys met eyes. Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's stare, but he still had a smile on his face.

"I don't regret anything," Sasuke said as he came closer to Sakura. "Our team will just be better connected, right?" Sasuke leaned over Sakura and she shrank back against the bed, but hit Naruto as he moved to sit behind her.

"Right," she said quietly, just as Sasuke caught her lips with his. Naruto's hands seemed drawn to her breasts and his mouth to her neck. Sakura let out an enticing noise. Though she'd been hungry before this all started, she could tell that breakfast wasn't going to be for a while. And she didn't really mind.


End file.
